


Mission Impossible: Love

by bryonyashley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Video Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryonyashley/pseuds/bryonyashley
Summary: After Rome, Istanbul andTangier, Napoleon and Illya are back in New  York at the headquarters. There's a new U.N.C.L.E. chief, Madame Sloan, and while Waverly and Gaby are away for a mission, the boys will work for her, infiltrating a political group which is a threat to national security. But this time Illya is getting too involved. Or, at least, Napoleon think so.





	Mission Impossible: Love




End file.
